The Green Xiaolin Dragon of Nature
by JP-Ryder
Summary: Raised to be a Xiaolin Monk, Garfield Logan goes on to be one of the greatest legends along with the Dragon Warriors, as he has the power of the Green Dragon, the strongest dragon of all. Gar/Harem. X-Over.


**Hey folks, by the polls demand, I have brought you a new story. A Teen Titans/Xiaolin Showdown crossover brought to you by me and my new collaborator Blueknight-X2. A story about Garfield Logan as the Xiaolin Monk of Nature as he leads the monks to find Shen Gong Wu and battle against the Haylin Warriors.**

 **For those wondering if this will tie in to Xiaolin Chronicles, I will say "Xiaolin No-down!" cause Xiaolin Chronicles was a piece of shit. It's like you're watching a parody of the first series.**

 **I do not own both shows as they are owned by Warner Bros.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **/**

Chapter 1- Green Dragon Rises:

Deep within the forest of the jungle of China, a green boy wearing a white shirt and blue pants travels through the forest to escape from the hunters. This boy's name is Garfield Logan who has traveled from Africa since his parents died in that boat accident.

Since the age of six, Garfield was just an average young boy who traveled with his parents around the world to study wildlife and cure diseases. His father was creating a serum that can cure the disease known as Sakuritas. One day they went to South Africa when they try to take care of the animals that were infected by the disease. When Garfield was walking through the forest exploring he finds a green monkey, which bitten him as he was infected by the disease. For a drastic measure his parents injected him the serum which cured him, but turned his hair, eyes, and skin green and grant him the ability to change into animals.

But with new powers comes with a price. Some hunters have discovered about the serum that can cure Garfield and they try to take him for profit. His parents protected him when they were running from the hunters after Garfield. Then when they were going on a traveling boat to get away from the hunters, the boat was malfunctioning as Garfield was told to fly away from the boat as it's about to fall down through the waterfall, which he did as he changed into a bird while his parents fell to their deaths.

Now while on the run, Garfield has traveled far away from Africa as he kept flying away to many parts of the world. France, India, Germany, Russia, and China, his current location. He has been eating bamboo and grass in his animal forms and right now he's tired of running from the hunters stalking him. He needed a home, a sanctuary to live in. He has been rejected by many places that people would see him as a freak because of his skin and what can he do. He was alone and he thought he was destined to be alone, until he saw a temple during his run.

Garfield looks at the large temple, he has never been into a temple before but it very much interests him. "Sanctuary." he whispered to himself, as he got out of the forest and heads down to the forest.

/

The old bald man with the black long beard, wearing a blue vest over his long sleeve white shirt, medallion necklace, and wears black pants with socks and flat shoes is seen meditating. He sensed a presence near the Xiaolin temple as he stands up to go check it out.

"Hey, where's the fire, Master Fung?" asked the small green two-armed lizard.

"I have sensed someone coming to the temple, someone in need, Dojo." Master Fung said has he heads out to the gates.

When Garfield almost reach gates, suddenly a rope was wrapped around him. He turns around and see a group of hunters.

"No! Not you guys! let me go!" he shouts while struggling from the bindings of the rope. 

"Not until we get the reward, now come on!" said one of hunters. They pull Garfield towards them as they laugh cruelly. Garfield couldn't take it, he doesn't want to be taken away from the chance of being somewhere safe. Deep down, something rises that makes him want to shout. 

" I said... LET... ME...GOOO!" Yelled Garfield instead of him changing into animals his roar make a green dragon aura blast at them. The blast hits the hunters as they screamed. They dropped the rope as they all flew off far away from Garfield. 

Garfield stop and then faint to the ground, Master Fung has heard everything, he was shocked because he knows that power. "The Roar of Dragons." said Fung as he unties Garfield and brings him in.

/

Waking up, Garfield opens his eyes as he finds himself on a matted bed. He rises to find a towel above his head as he looks around to find himself in a room.

"Ah, you are awake." spoke Master Fung, who is bringing in tea "Would you like some tea, my son?"

"W-Who are you?" Garfield asked as the monk hands him a cup of tea.

"You can call me Master Fung, I am the master of the Xiaolin temple for which you are staying in." he answered "Tell me, boy. What were those hunters chasing after you for?"

Garfield take sip from the tea as he starts to explain to Master Fung about his predicament. How he is green, his parents' death, and how the hunters keep following him as well as many rejected him from entering their homes. Garfield was crying uncontrollably as he keeps telling his story.

"I keep going to each country to find a home, but everyone keep rejecting me. All I ever want is to find a home." He weeps with tears in his eyes.

"Then why not stay here, young Garfield." Master Fung offers as he wipes Garfield's tears. "Here in the Xiaolin temple as your new home."

"Really?" Garfield sniffs "But why? We just met each other."

"The Xiaolin temple is always welcome for those in need." Master Fung states "From what I've seen you dealing with those hunters, you are worthy in being a Dragon Warrior."

"A Dragon Warrior, what's that?" Garfield asked.

"A Dragon Warrior is considered a great warrior who has the inner power of the dragon." Master Fung answered "You can decide if you are ready, young Garfield. Think about my offer while Dojo keeps you company." he said as he walks out of the room leaving Garfield alone.

"Who's Dojo?" Gar asked as a slithering lizard crawled next to him as he speaks.

"Right here, kid." Dojo answered as Garfield jumped away after being startled.

"Whoa cool! A talking dragon!" Garfield replied in awe at the sight of a talking dragon.

'I'm starting to like this kid already.' thought Dojo with a smiled "If you stay here, Fung's gonna make you a great Dragon Warrior." He states as Garfield thought of something that was on his mind. 

"Dojo, can you answer me one question." He asked the dragon. 

"Sure, kid." 

"How does he knows that I am a Dragon Warrior?" Garfield asked. 

"It's because that you have the Roar of the Dragons." answered Dojo. 

"Roar of the Dragons?" asked Garfield with a raised eyebrow. 

"Here, the scroll of your answer." said Dojo as he brings out a scroll from his pocket as he reads alongside with Garfield. 

_Long time ago, there was land of dragon creatures with hate over the humans. Both groups of beings fight over and over in years. But, one Green Dragon and Human have a special bond to one another, the Lord Dragon knows this as he grew anger and hatred towards the green dragon. When the Human knows what to do, he uses his powers to absorb the dragon in his heart making both to become one, which leads to the final battle between the lord dragon and the green dragon. The Green Dragon releases his most powerful roar to send Lord Dragon to the bottom underground and sealed him away. Sense then, the dragons and humans grew more bonds over the years. The Roar of Dragons only gives to people who will become legends._

"Wow." Garfield said in awe after reading the book.

"Yeah, amazing ain't it, kid?" Dojo said agreeing with the boy.

"You think I can do the Roar of the Dragon?" he asked the small dragon.

"If Master Fung said you can, then you, kid, is full of surprises." Dojo states as Garfield thought of his choices. The young green boy has finally made his decision.

/

10 Years later.

Meditating on the roof of the temple, was a teenage Garfield Logan with his legs crossed and finger tips together resting on his knees. He now wears a red shirt and white pants, now an apprentice to be a Dragon Warrior. He was glad that he agreed to be a Dragon Warrior as he spent many years training to become one and prove his worth. Visiting various masters in his youth who helps him train many ancient fighting techniques. Over the years he has met with the round shaped headed boy name Omi, who was founded by the monks after he was founded by a fruit cart when he was a baby. Garfield has grown into liking the kid like a little brother.

His appearance has changed over the years. Now at age 16 he has mastered many techniques including the way he can control his skin color from green to his normal skin color, on a permanent level. It turns out the monks have found a way to make his green complexion gone through the ancient arts of healing, as his skin is now olive tanned. His eyes and hair are still green, but it doesn't matter to him the slightest, he at least looks to pass off normal. As he continues to meditates, he hears Dojo calling out to him.

"Hey, Garfield!" Dojo calls out to them "Master Fung wants to speak to you and Omi with some news."

"Okay Dojo!" Garfield calls out "Hey Omi, race you to the front."

"Oh it is on, I will not lose this time!" Omi respond as the two sprint down to race one another.

Garfield and Omi race down to the front, they do flips and jumps to get there. In the end, Omi was there first.

"Hey not fair, I have sun in my eyes." Garfield argued, trying to come up an excuse.

"Ha! I beat you." Omi replied with a big smile.

"Garfield, Omi." spoke Master Fung making his presence known.

Both stopped, they straight their bodies and do a bow. "Master Fung you need our presence." said Garfield and Omi at the same time.

"Yes, I have great news for all of us." Master Fung said to his pupils "From this day forward, we will have three new students coming here in the temple."

"New students?" Garfield and Omi said in unison.

"Master Fung, will these new students be taught by us?" Omi asked in curiousness "Me and Garfield can teach them the many ways of our techniques."

"I think it's the other way around, Omi." Garfield said to his little brother figure "So when will the new students arrive?"

"Pretty soon once the bus stops here at the temple." Master Fung told him as Omi was very excited about having new students to teach while Garfield was more focus on one thing.

"Wait, we have a bus stop here?" he asked.

/

Later on, the three new students for the Xiaolin temple has arrived sa they've checked on the large temple in view.

"Wow, that's a neat temple." spoke the Brazilian brown haired 16 year old boy wearing a white hoodie, green jersey pants and red sneakers.

"You can say that again, partner." spoke the well-built blond cowboy teen of 17. He wears a beige cowboy hat, a red scarf, blue button shirt and blue dark jeans with cowboy boots and brown gloves.

"Hmm, I wonder if I can get my own shower there." asked the 15-year-old Japanese girl with dyed blond hair, skin beautifully tanned, fitting her petite body was a blue shirt with a red star, a white plaid skirt and white gogo boots.

The three walks down to the temple, as they saw Master Fung by the entrance.

"Welcome new students." Master Fung greets them as he approaches them. 

"Howdy." Replied the cowboy tilt his hat. 

"Hey." said the Brazilian boy waving his hand. 

"Hi." said young girl looked in her phone. 

"My name is Master Fung, master of the Xiaolin Temple and I'll be your mentor, follow me to the temple." said Fung as he walks in while his new students follow. Once they get to the center of the temple, passing by other monks who are training. "I have to go to a meeting; my pupils will show you around. Garfield, Omi will you please." said Fung as he walked away.

"Yes Master Fung." said both voices as the three turn to the direction. And see Garfield and Omi come to them.

"Hey, my name is Garfield and this is Omi, we welcome you all to this temple, what's your names? asked Garfield.

"The name is Clay, partner." reply the cowboy.

"Raimundo, dude." said the Brazilian.

"Kimiko." State the young girl talking to the phone.

"So let's us help you to know the temple." said Omi do some fighting stances and then jump to places as Garfield sighed.

"Forgive Omi, he always does this with new people around." said Garfield as he others go towards him.

Kimiko looked up and stunned to see him, she thinks he looks cute with his hair and eyes.

"Uh hello Kimiko, you there." said her friend on the phone.

"I gotta go, girl. There is this boy, and he is super cute." said kimiko as she hangs up.

Kimiko walks with the group as she walks next to Garfield who shows them around the temple. "Over there's our meditating room, the room to your left is our candle making and pottery class," he leads them to a room where there are five cubicle cot rooms in rows "And this is where you all be sleeping. Mine and Omi's are the last two cots."

"I call the first room!" Raymundo states as he's about to enters as Clay takes the second.

"Guess I'll take the middle." Kimiko said walking down in the middle room.

"Which is next door to me. If you guys need anything, me and Omi are happy to answer your questions."

"Hey I got one." Raymundo raised his hand up "What's is that room?" he points to what looks like is an artist room.

"Oh, I almost forgot, this is the scroll room, this room is full of history of the xialoin dragon warriors and this temple's past." Garfield answered.

"Can we go in?" Raymundo asked.

"Sure." Gar respond, as he opens the door revealing what looks like is a library with many books, scrolls, and old artwork.

"See, all the history, stories, and legacies of great warriors of the past." Garfield states as the new students look in awe.

"Gar, what is that?" asked Kimiko who is pointing at the center of the room is the very big scroll, bigger than the all scroll in the room. But this big scroll is glowing.

"That is the Xiaoiln Scroll." said the other voice as they turn to see Master Fung.

"Master Fung?" Garfield asked, this is the first time he has ever heard about the Xiaolin Scroll.

"Garfield, Omi, have you all ever heard of the story about ancient artifacts and Wuya?" Master Fung asked them.

"Yes, the story about how the Heylin sorceress Wuya who used the powers of the Shen Gong Wu for evil, until she was trapped inside a puzzle box by Grand Master Dashi." Omi states remembering the story Master Fung would tell him and Garfield about.

"And it seems after a thousand years, Wuya is back." Dojo states with worry, shocking Garfield.

"From that reaction, that doesn't sound good." Clay said as Raymundo nodded.

"I got one question, how can she use all the powers of the Shen Gong Wu at the same time?" Garfield asked, he can't believe that one person can use all of the ultimate weapons at the same time.

"She used her dark powers to combine Shen Gong Wu powers, forcing them together." The master answered.

"That woman's one evil master mind if you know what I meeeeeaaan!" Dojo starts to act in strange weird shapes.

"Dojo, are you ok? asked Omi, worrying about the dragon.

"This happened before, when I sensed a Shen Gong Wu." Dojo answered when he stopped shaking.

The Xiaolin scroll start to open by itself, as the students gathered to see what Shen Gong Wu it is. The scroll has an animated circle where what appears inside the coin called Mantis Flip Coin, it's ability is that it will grant you the powers to do a large flip.

"Wicked." Kimoko whispered.

"My Students, you have to bring back the Shen Gong Wu and we will make it safe for the world." Fung told them " Dojo will take to your destination."

"You, that small talking dragon, take us there." said Raymundo jokingly.

"WHAT!" said Dojo angrily turns to a big dragon that surprise the new students. "If you make fun of me, I burn you alive!"

"Okay." replied Raymundo with nervous big smile.

"Oh Dojo, don't scare our new students away." Garfield chuckled, sometimes the dragon can be carried away as he hops onto Dojo's back as Omi sits up front.

"What? Can a dragon have a little fun for a while?" Dojo asked.

"Alright my students, let's go find the Mantis Flip Coin!" Omi declared as the new apprentices hops onto Dojo's back. Kimiko realizes that she is behind Garfield.

"He's safe to ride, right?" she asked.

"Don't worry, me and Omi had ride on Dojo's backside before, he's safe to ride." he assured her as Dojo starts flying out of the temple as Kimiko held onto Garfield for safety. She's not used to a flying dragon before.

/

The apprentices flew onto Dojo as they ended up in their first destination, San Francisco.

"Here we are, San Francisco!" Dojo announces as he flew down.

Kimiko then suddenly falls off of Dojo from the sky, as she screams "AHHH!"

"Kimiko!" yelled Garfield as he jumps off and he goes down near her, grabbing her. and do many jumps and flips to each building until he lands to the ground. She sees this whole time as he was holding her bridal style.

"You Okay, Kimiko?" ask Garfield with worry.

"You saved my life." Kimiko replied in a small voice as she looks into his eyes.

'"Hey it's what friends will do for each other, right?" Garfield states with a grin.

Kimiko's face turns red due to what position he's holding her." You...you...you can put me down now." She said.

"Oh, yeah. Okay." Garfield puts her down back to her feet, just as the others came.

"Are you two okay?" Raymundo asked.

"We're okay." Garfield replied.

"Good, now let's find the Mantis Flip Coin." Omi replied as he walks forward while the rest of the young monks follows him.

Kimiko keeps thinking about how Garfield saved her life. She has never experience it before but she may have found a liking to the greenette.

"Dojo, can you detect where the Mantis Flip Coin might be?" Garfield asked the now small dragon.

"Can Shenron grant wishes after summoning him?" Dojo asked as he uses his Shen Gong Wu senses to find the flip coin. "There, in that alley!"

"That Mantis Flip Coin is mine!" boast a new voice as the Xiaolin monks looks up to see an army of hovering robots along with a red haired paled teenager wearing a black cloak, beside him is a small masked ghost.

"Who are you, partner?" Clay asked as the five gets in defense position.

"I'm Jack Spicer, evil boy genius, soon to be the ruler of the world, future lord of the cosmos-"

"Stop monologuing and get that coin!" the masked ghost orders the buffoon.

"Wuya!?" Dojo gasp seeing the ghost woman.

"That's Wuya? Man, she aged well." Garfield states sarcastically as Wuya glares at the boy and the Xiaolin monks. Garfield sees a glowing subject, he looks closer as it was a Chinese coin." There it is!" Yelled Garfield point to a nearby trash can.

"Me and Garfield will take down the robots while you three get the Mantis Flip Coin!" Omi told them as he and Garfield get in position.

"You two get the coin, rest of you get that baldly and the green hair." Jack orders his robots as they were told. "Jackbots, attack!" Jack orders as his Jackbots hovers towards to Omi and Garfield. Omi bounces onto the heads of the robots while Garfield uses a palm strike at one of them causing it to explode. Omi grabs the head of the robot as he steers it towards the other Jackbots as they open their compartments to blast lasers at them. Once Omi jumps off of it the Jackbot collides with the other Jackbots causing multiple explosions.

Meanwhile, the three Xiaolin monks are looking for the coin as Raymundo finds it "There it is!" he said as he is about to grab the coin, only for the Jackbot to snatch it away before he can grab it "Hey!"

"You snooze, you lose!" Jack said as the Jackbot hands him the coin. "So this is the Mantis Flip Coin? What does it do?"

"Say its name and do a flip!" Wuya states as Jack did a flip to avoid Garfield's kick.

"Hey, hey, this is a useful coin!" Jack states as he sticks his tongue out while he activates his helicopter backpack "Later, losers!"

"NO! He has the Mantis Flip Coin!" Omi exclaimed.

"Dude, It's just a coin." Raymundo annoyingly.

"A magical coin that we need to save the world, student." said Omi reasoned to Raymundo.

"Don't worry Omi, we'll get it back." Garfield replied as he pat him on the back.

Suddenly Dojo does the strange movements again. "Is Another Shen Gone Wu near?" asked Garfield.

"Yep." Said Dojo as he summons the Xiaolin Scroll, as he opens it up to show them the Wu. "The Two-Ton Tunic, it's an armor that can blocked any kind attacks."

"Well here we go, to the next Shen Gone Wu!" Garfield replied.

/

Somewhere at the docks of Venice, the Xiaolin monks made it to the destine location where they found the tunic tied next to a flag.

"Wonder how did that get there?" Garfield asked while pulling down the rope of the pole to get the tunic.

"At least we've beaten Jack Spicer for it." Raymundo states as Garfield held onto the Tunic "It's just a tunic."

"Appearance can be deceiving." Omi said as he grabs the tunic as he wears it "It goes like this, Two-Ton Tunic!" suddenly the tunic turns into a large armor that's too heavy for Omi as he fell down the docks.

"Looks like I have to save him from drowning." Gar sigh as he pulls up his shirt as Kimiko blushes at his athletic physical chest as he jumps down the whole where Omi sink to.

Garfield grabs Omi, the Two-Ton Tunic was turned back to a tunic, when they came out of the water, they are soaking wet.

"Dojo can you summon a towel for us?" asked Garfield while swatting the water from his hair.

"Sure thing, kid." Dojo replied as he brings out two towels and throw them at Garfield and Omi.

"Thank you for saving me, Garfield." said Omi as he rubs his head with his towel.

"No problem, Omi." Garfield replied, cleaning himself up, unnoticed that Komiko's face was turning red while seeing him clean himself up.

Dojo then does these strange movements again. "Another Wu is activated! Three in a row!"

/

"The Eye of Dashi, able to shoot lightning bolts." Garfield reads from the Xiaolin scroll as the monks landed at a large field.

Somewhere in the field the Xiaolin Monks looks for the Eye of Dashi as Dojo pinpoints to a tree over there. But at the tree was Jack Spicer who is climbing on top of the tree to get it.

"There's Jack, and he's getting the Shen Gong Wu!" Kimiko points out.

"Oh no he's not!" Garfield shouts as he jumps off as he launches himself towards to the tree as he reaches for the Eye of Dashi. However the moment he grabs the strap Jack grabs it as well.

"Hey Grasshead, I found it first!" Jack shouts as the Eye of Dashi starts to glow. "Why's it glowing?"

"Looks like we'll have to settle for custody of the Eye of Dasi in a Xiaolin Showdown." Garfield states with a smirk while Jack looks confused.

"A Xiaolin what now?" Jack asked.

"A Xiaolin Showdown, when two warriors grabbed the Shen Gone Wu at the same time, you have to battle for it, winner takes all." Dojo explained to everyone listening in.

"So, a game where the winner plays for keeps." Raymundo concludes.

"Jack Spicer, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! With your Mantis Flip Coin and my Two-Ton Tunic." Garfield challenged the redhead.

"Accept it. Accept the challenge!" Wuya told the evil boy genius.

"Fine, What's the Challenge?" asked Jack.

"We have to jump on each stones of the ground, whoever gets to the end wins." Garfield answered.

"Fine! Let's do this!" Jack yelled.

"Let's go, XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" shout Garfield and Jack at the same time.

Suddenly the whole ground starts to change shape. Pillars grew out as boulders starts to float. Jack and Garfield are at the starting line with Gar wearing the tunic. The Eye of Dashi is seen at the end of the finish line.

"Gong Yi Tempai!" Garfield announced.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Jack announced as he starts doing long flips one stone at the time. "Try to beat me, Grasshead!"

"Two-Ton Tunic!" Garfield calls out as his tunic shifts into a heavy armor. Gar didn't flinch at how heavy it is, for he has been training at the Xiaolin temple in the kung fu arts. In fact, he has a pretty good trick up his sleeve in beating Jack.

"Why did he summon the tunic?" Raymundo asked in shock "He's going to lose!"

"Do not worry, for Garfield has a plan." Omi states knowing what his older brother is planning to do.

Garfield deactivated the armor and jumped and flips to each stone he across. Using the tunic's weight, he wanted to know how much strong he has become over the years.

"Go Gar, go!" Kimiko cheered for him.

Jack looks back and sees Garfield catching up. "What are you doing? Finish the race!" shout Wuya in anger.

"I'm working on it." Jack replied as he presses his watch to summon his three Jack-Bots. "Listen, keep Grasshead from finishing the race." He orders, as the Jack-Bots go after Garfield.

Garfield looked straight headed and see the Jack-Bots coming to get him. "That's was I thought, but cheaters never win." Gar said, smiling.

Garfield charged one of them and shouts "Two-Ton Tunic!" he activates the armor, make a big crash to the Jack-Bot. Garfield deactivated the armor and jumped to the second Jack-Bot and turn it around to move it to the third Jack-Bot, he jumped off from it. Making two Jack-Bots crash into each other.

"Sweet Corn of Texas." Clay shouts while holding his hat.

"I know, didn't saw that coming." Raymundo replied.

"He is so amazing!" Kimiko states with stars in her eyes.

"See, I told you not to worry about my brother." Omi said with a big smile.

Garfield keep jumping onto each stone until he got closer to the end and sees Jack on the same trail. "Any more tricks, Grasshead?" Jack mocks.

"Actually, I do." Garfield replied as he jumps on the same pillar where Jack stood and pulled something on the waist. Jack looks around his body and turns to him.

"Ha, you didn't do anything." Jack states.

"Did I?" Garfield replied as he pulls up Jack's belt.

Jack's pants was drop down revealing his underpants. "AHHH!" Jack screams like a little girl as he pulls up his pants.

"HAHAHA!" laugh the young monks as Garfield made it to the end of the finish line.

"NOOO!" Wuya wailed after Garfield grabbed the Eye of Dashi.

Soon the Xiaolin Showdown was over, as everything was back to normal as Garfield manage to keep the Two-Ton Tunic and earned the Eye of Dashi and Mantis Flip Coin.

"Looks like the first Xiaolin Showdown is in the favor of the good guys." Garfield said as the monks cheered at Garfield's victory.

"You are an incompetent fool!" Wuya barks at Jack who tries to keep his pants up.

"Hey, it's not my fault he took my belt." Jack retorts, turning to glare at the grass haired boy "You got lucky, but next time there's a Xiaolin Showdown, I will win!" he declared as he flew off with Wuya, after he asked Gar "Can I have my belt back?" Garfield kindly threw the belt for Jack to grab as the buckle hit his face "Youch! You'll pay for this, Grasshead!" he said as he flew off whimpering.

"Man, you think you can teach me that kind of trick?" Raymundo asked.

"Maybe, it's not easy to learn how to take things in a quick second, right Omi?" Gar asked as Omi only nodded.

/

Back at the temple, the three new apprentices all wear their red Xiaolin robes as Raymundo and Clay's robes are the same as Garfield and Omi's, Kimiko's robe is more of a qipao style with one slit of her mid-length skirt and white pantyhose. She appears to change her hair style to her natural black hair and twin ponytails.

"I am very proud of you all for retrieving three Shen Gong Wu." Master Fung said with a proud look "They shall be of good use in combat when finding the Shen Gong Wu and facing Wuya and this Jack Spicer."

"Well with enough training, I can't wait to teach our new students our ways of kung fu!" Omi states with pride.

"Omi, they are not your students, they are here to teach you." Master Fung states as Omi is confused.

"What Master Fung meant is that they're here to share their knowledge and wisdom to us, Omi." Garfield explained to his round headed brother. "Because they're going to be Dragon Warriors like us."

"Really? Dragon Warriors?" Omi asked.

"Of course." Master Fung said "Kimiko, the Red Dragon of Fire, Raymundo, the Grey Dragon of Wind, Clay, the Yellow Dragon of Earth, Omi, you are the Blue Dragon of Water, and Garfield, you are the Green Dragon of Nature. Each of you will be the protectors of the Shen Gong Wu, as well as learning the ways of the Wudai."

"Looks like we'll be getting along just fine." Garfield said looking at the three newcomers.

"Guess so." Kimiko replied as she's crushing on the green haired boy.

/

Meanwhile, deep in the mountains lie something far more sinister. A black haired young man with reptilian eyes stared at the viewing globe seeing the Xiaolin monks, but his eyes focuses on the green haired boy.

"Garfield Logan." he spoke as he lets out a reptilian laugh "So this is the reincarnation of the Green Dragon. Well, I can't wait to meet you soon, and see how strong you are."

 **/**

 **Shen Gong Wu Chart:**

 **Xiaolin Monks: Mantis Flip Coin, Two-Ton Tunic, and the Eye of Dashi.**

 **Jack Spicer and Wuya: N/A**

 **And this is my first Titans/Xiaolin Showdown crossover with Garfield being a monk. Now I hope that this is a best New Year's present for all of you and this fic will have more girls for Garfield.**

 **2016 has drawn into a close as hopefully in 2017, things will get better. There are ups and downs, dark turns of events, but let's look on the bright side, at least we got Justice League Action which is a pretty good show to watch. A DC animated show that I can take seriously unlike Teen Titans Go Die in a river.**

 **Remember to leave out Reviews and check out BlueKnight-X2's stories.**


End file.
